Erev Shel Shoshanim
by Druid-Priestess
Summary: Kitty is changing, trying to be the person she's always wanted to be. Throw in a dash of Lance and a pinch of Pietro and we've got a story. Drama, tension, tragedy, angst, fluff, all that good stuff. FINISHED.
1. Realizations

Erev Shel Shoshanim  
  
Kitty Pryde smiled giddily to herself as she practically floated down the stairs of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Last night had been the best night of her life. She pleasantly reviewed the events in her head. Bram had picked her up right on time. They had gone to see Titanic at the drive-in, and had a great time. Bram even kissed her when it was over. He was perfect, smart, sensitive, and totally hot!  
Kitty dreamily phased through Kurt on her way to Scott's car.  
  
"Keety? Are you ok?" Kurt asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm totally fine Kurt. I'm better than fine. In fact, I'm perfect. Just perfect," replied Kitty.  
  
"Oh.okay." said a very confused Kurt.  
  
Kitty went outside and got into the backseat of Scott's car. 'Yes, perfect,' she thought. 'Completely perfect. I've got a hot new boyfriend who really likes me, and the added plus of Lance being so totally jealous.' She smirked to herself.  
  
************************* AT SCHOOL.*********************************  
  
Kitty was dreamily walking down the hall on her way to lunch when she bumped into Pietro Maximoff.  
  
"Jesus Pryde! Why don't you watch where you're going!" He snapped peevishly at her.  
  
"God Pietro, it was an accident. You don't have to be so rude about it," Kitty said, glaring at him  
  
"You were completely zoned out Pryde. Thinking about you're loser boyfriend? What's his name again?"  
  
"His name is Bram, and he is NOT a loser. He very sweet and considered, not like some people I know."  
  
Pietro smirked at her. "Please Pryde. I bet you're dates are totally boring. You probably sit in the mansion and play Scrabble while the Professor chaperones."  
  
Kitty bristled. "Hey! I only did that once! And that was at your house, with Lance!"  
  
He smirked again. "I rest my case Pryde. You date stupid guys and do boring things on dates."  
  
"I date stupid guys? What about your girlfriends? They're lucky if they have 5 brain cells between them. Whom are you dating now? Gwen? That stupid bimbo cheerleader? She's hardly going to be considered smart Pietro," Kitty smiled wickedly at him.  
  
It was Pietro's turn to glare. "Just because she doesn't spend all of her time obsessed with school like you do doesn't mean that she's stupid. At least she knows how to have fun!"  
  
"Are you actually defending her intelligence?" Kitty yelled, shocked. "She couldn't pass high school is her life depended on it! And I do to know how to have fun! Just because I don't go out to some drunken party every night doesn't mean I'm boring."  
  
"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that Pryde. You wish that I would take you to one of those parties. But then, you really don't fit in with my crowd. Better just stick to Scrabble, eh?  
  
Kitty gave him her meanest glare; ready to throw back a retort when he interrupted her.  
  
"I've got better things to do than stand here and waste my good looks on you." And with that, Pietro loped off to the cafeteria.  
  
"Jerk!" Kitty screamed after him. "Stupid, arrogant, full of himself, annoying, loser JERK!" she muttered to herself.  
  
Kitty stomped off to join her friends in the cafeteria, her good day ruined by Pietro's stupid smirk and overly arrogant attitude.  
  
**************************After School...********************************  
  
Kitty stalked out to Scott's car, still PO'ed about the earlier incident with Pietro.  
  
"Something wrong Kitty?" asked Scott. "You seem made about something. Has that jerk Alvers been bothering you again?"  
  
Kitty groaned. Scott could be so annoying, especially when she was in a bad mood.  
  
"No Scott, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, ok? Just peachy keen. God, can't a girl be mad about something and not get the 3rd degree about it?"  
  
"You know Kitty, Scott's only looking out for you," Jean said gently.  
  
'Stupid Jean' though Kitty. 'Always jumping in to defend Scott. Can't she see how annoying and dumb he is?'  
  
**********************At Home..****************************************  
  
Kitty sat on her bed thinking about Pietro. He was so rude and arrogant. And how dare he make assumptions about her personal life! He didn't even know her! The nerve.. But on top of all that, Kitty couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Pietro really was. And smart, and funny, when he wasn't making fun of her.  
  
'Oh God,' Kitty thought. 'Don't tell me I'm falling for Maximoff. I can't be. I've got Bram, and he's perfect for me.'  
  
But she couldn't help thinking that Bram, cute and sweet as he was, was no Pietro Maximoff. Pietro was smarter (and he didn't need the grades to prove it), better looking, and probably more fun. Pietro lived dangerously, something that Kitty had never experienced. He didn't care for the rules, he did what he pleased when he pleased. To Kitty, it seemed like a great way to go through life. Everyone thought that she was so predictable. Always the model student, top of her class, nice and kind, dating the right boys. Well Kitty was tired of being that girl. She was tired of being the little one, the weakest one. She was ready to become the person she had always wanted to be.  
  
'Pietro is wrong about me,' Kitty though to herself. 'And I'm going to prove it to him and to myself. It's time for some change.'  
  
And who knows, maybe, just maybe, the new Kitty would be someone that Pietro Maximoff was interested it.  
  
"I can only hope," Kitty said, giggling to herself. "I can only hope."  
  
Well, was that truly awful? Please please please read and review. Any criticism is welcome, as are ideas, comments, concerns, etc. 


	2. Kitty's Transformation

Kitty's Transformation  
  
Kitty woke up an hour earlier the next day in order to get ready. She giggled to herself as she pulled a box out from under her bed. Today was day 1 the 'new' Kitty. Last night she had gathered together all the items necessary for her new look. Slowly, she pulled on the baggy black pants, complete with many giant safety pins and zippers. Next was shredded red top, with even more safety pins, over the black sports bra. Some combat boots and a long, black leather dominatrix-style coat completed the look. Kitty looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Something's missing," she mused to herself. "I know!"  
  
She grabbed some purple hair dye from under her bed. Gone was her perky ponytail, replaced by an overly spiked and gelled purple concoction.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kitty said. "No one will treat me like a little girl dressed like this!" She bent down to pick up her backpack. Her Hello Kitty key chain jingled. "Oh!" said Kitty. "Can't forget about you!" She took off the doll's little pink dress and replaced it with a red leather mini devils costume. (complete with horns and one of those staff thingys)  
  
She was about to head downstairs when she was stopped by Rogue's shocked voice.  
  
"Kitty! What the hell did ya do to yourself?!?"  
  
Kitty turned around grinning. "Do you like it Rogue? It's my new look. See, I'm trying to be the person I really am on the inside. I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm a boring and predictable little girl."  
  
Rogue stared in disbelief. "Kitty, uh, are ya sure that your inner self likes safety pins that much?"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Oh Rogue, this is who I am now. You'll get used to it, don't worry." With that, Kitty slouched downstairs with what she thought was a 'punk' walk.  
  
****************************Pietro's House.******************************  
  
Pietro lay in bed thinking to himself. Musing over yesterday's events, he kept coming back to that argument with Pryde. Out of all the X- Men, it was Kitty that he argued with the most. It was just too much fun to make her mad. To see her cheeks flush prettily, her eyes sparkle with the challenge of winning the argument, her.  
  
"Pietro!" Lance yelled loudly from the hallway. "Get up already! We're late for school, again!"  
  
Pietro scowled at the interruption of his thoughts. "Alright already! I'll be there in a second, geeze." As he dressed, his mind wondered back to Kitty. 'She's different from any other girl I've ever dated,' he thought. 'Not, of course, that I'm thinking about dating Pryde, but there is something about her.something that I just can't stay away from.' Pietro pondered this as Lance drove the Brotherhood to another oh so stimulating day at Bayville High.  
  
*****************************At School.********************************  
  
Kitty excitedly waved goodbye to her shocked teammates at Scott's car. She couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions to her new, tough look. She started to run giddily toward the school when she remembered that she was no longer Kitty 'goody-two-shoes Pryde. Kitty immediately slouched down and skulked off in the direction of the school.  
  
At the same time, Lance was pulling his jeep into the school parking lot. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Kitty slouching around. He was so surprised that he completely missed the parking space and left his jeep in the middle of the lot.  
  
"Lance! What the hell.." Pietro trailed off when he too spied Kitty. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Lance, on the other hand, was obviously thrilled by Kitty's new look. He jumped out of the jeep and ran to catch up with her. "Kitty! Wow, you look great!" Lance said stupidly.  
  
Kitty looked up at him, pleased by his comment. She responded with "Yo Lance! S'up?"  
  
Lance seemed slightly taken aback by this. As far as he knew, the word "yo" had never left the lips of Kitty Pryde. "Uh, n-not much." He swallowed hard. He had been sure that he was over Kitty, but now his old feelings for her came rushing over him like a tidal wave.  
  
From the jeep where he sat glaring, Pietro could see that Lance was obviously still interested in Kitty. He kept running his hand through his hair, something that Pietro knew was a nervous habit of his For some reason, the sight of the two of them walking into school together made Pietro's blood boil. Couldn't Kitty see that Lance was a bumbling idiot? He couldn't give her the kind of life that she deserved. Kitty needed intellectual conversation, passion, so many things that Lance could never give her. 'And what,' Pietro wondered, 'was the deal with that ridiculous outfit she was wearing?' He smirked to himself. 'I'll just have to go and find out, while tactfully, or forcefully, telling Lance to get lost.'  
  
As Pietro sauntered into school, a little voice in the back of his mind told him that he was being silly. 'Why are you doing this?' this voice asked. 'You don't even like Pryde. Besides, you have Gwen." Pietro ignored that thought. Gwen, pretty though she was, was no Kitty Pryde. She wasn't even close. Kitty was smarter, more delicate, funnier, and in Pietro's opinion, better looking. And besides, nothing drew him to Gwen the way he was irrevocably drawn to Kitty.  
  
****************************Lunch Time.********************************  
  
In the cafeteria, Kitty sat with Rogue, Jubilee, and Amara. The reaction to her outfit hadn't been exactly what she'd expected. All of her friends had tried to be encouraging, especially after she explained her reasons to them. But everyone else thought that it was a big joke. Kitty couldn't count to the number of times she'd been asked "Hey Kitty, did you lose a bet or something?" It was very frustrating.  
  
"Argh!" Kitty groaned. "Can't any of the simpletons see that I'm on a path to self discovery here!" "I mean really, so I changed my look, it's not something for everyone to laugh at!" "I'm trying to find myself!"  
  
"Shhh, Kitty," Rogue consoled. "It's okay. Ya just look really different is all. People need time to get used to it. I know Ah did."  
  
"Yeah," piped up Jubilee. "It's a total 180 from your usual pink sweater."  
  
Kitty banged her head on the table. "But that's the point! It's supposed to be different! I'm sick of being that sweet little girl in the pink sweater! Damn the pink sweater!"  
  
"Something wrong Pryde?"  
  
Kitty lifted up her head. Pietro Maximoff was leaning over the table to her, with an impossible smirk on his annoyingly gorgeous face. She remembered how she had thought of Pietro last night and blushed. Before she could come up with a smart retort, Rogue jumped in.  
  
"Just leave her alone Pietro," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Rogue! I can take care of myself! God, even my friends think they need to fight my battles for me," Kitty said angrily.  
  
Rogue looked slightly hurt. "Sorry Kitty, Ah didn't mean anything by it, Ah just didn't want this jerk to make ya feel any worse."  
  
Kitty nodded, but she was too PO'ed to apologize for yelling at Rogue. "What did you want anyway Pietro?" she muttered.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," he drawled. "Just wanted to know what possessed you to come to school dressed like a freak show reject."  
Angry tears welled up in Kitty's eyes. But she couldn't let Pietro know that he'd made her cry. "Screw you Pietro," she said bitterly. "I'm getting the hell out of here." And with that, Kitty ran off.  
  
Rogue, Jubilee, and Amara glared at Pietro. "You are such an insensitive jerk Pietro," Amara snapped. The 3 girls walked off to find Kitty.  
  
Pietro groaned inwardly. 'Why did I do that?' 'Nice one Maximoff,' he thought bitterly to himself. 'You made her cry. She's really gonna like you now.' As much as he liked Kitty, and he did like her, he couldn't bring himself to be nice. With Kitty, there was the risk of rejection. He was in control of the relationships he had with the usual bimbos he dated. But with Kitty, she would have the control, because she would be holding his heart in her hands. It was already hard enough for Pietro to trust people because of his loveless childhood. And now, now that he had found his first true love, it was even harder.  
  
Well, there you have the second chapter. I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers: Dark Jaded Rose, Kietro, pyroyoko, hjh-31, MystiqueRouge(), Starfire(), Mhealeayah, and Heather().  
  
hjh-31: I re-read that Scott/Jean part, and it did sound quite mean. I've never liked Jean, but I didn't mean to come off bashing her. Thanks for pointing that out to me!  
  
Kietro- You've given me a fabulous idea for the story. Thanks so much, you're wonderful!  
  
pyroyoko- You must have ESP or something! The whole punk thing is exactly what I did with the chapter!  
  
Do keep reviewing. I completely appreciate it!  
  
Oh and BTW, Erev Shel Shoshanim is Hebrew. It's the title of a song I sang in choir this past semester. That's really all I can say at the moment, but it will all become clear in later chapters. 


	3. Anger

Anger  
  
After school was finally over, Kitty had run straight home. She didn't even stop at her locker to get her things, for fear of having to face her friends. Their pity was the last thing she needed right now. Panting heavily, she stumbled up the stairs to her room. Once inside, Kitty ripped her shirt off over her head and threw it on the floor with all her might. Her pants and boots soon followed. Having changed into jeans and a T- shirt, Kitty picked up the discarded 'punk' uniform and carried it downstairs. She went into the living room and lit a fire in the fireplace. As the flames rose, so did Kitty's anger and humiliation. One by one, she fed the offending garments into the fire. Instead of feeling satisfied as they burned, she felt hurt. It was as if her dreams were burning along with the clothes. She had tried so hard to be the person she wanted to be, and everyone had laughed at her.  
  
'Silly little Kitty,' she thought bitterly. 'That's what everyone thought of me today. Why doesn't anyone understand? I'm not a little girl. I'm not weak, I'm not stupid, I'm not any of that. I can handle just as much, if not more, than all of the other X-Men. But no, I'm just the naïve little valley girl.' With that thought, Kitty started to cry softly. She got up from in front of the fire and walked over to the window. It was raining outside. Lance's jeep drove by. Kitty could see Lance and Pietro laughing in it. That only made her cry harder. Pietro probably thought she was a pathetic loser, and Lance, Lance obviously still liked her. Nevertheless, that didn't comfort her at all. She didn't have a crush on Lance anymore, and him still liking her made things really uncomfortable. 'Besides,' a little voice reminded her, 'you want Pietro to like you, not Lance.' Kitty sank down to the floor with a groan. She really did like Pietro. All of that stuff she had told herself about wanting to prove him wrong was complete BS. She liked him, plain and simple. But he would never like her back, it was hopeless.  
  
All of the sudden, there was a bamf sound. Kurt appeared and walked over to her. He seemed surprised to see her crying. "Keety, vat is wrong? When we couldn't find you after school, everyone vas really worried. Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh Kurt!" Kitty said, her voice catching on a sob. "I'm..so..miserable.I..I just." She broke down completely and dove into Kurt's arms sobbing.  
  
Kurt looked really shocked now. Awkwardly at first, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. "Ssshh Keety, it's okay to cry," Kurt said. He began to rub her back in a way that he hoped was soothing.  
  
It must have worked, because Kitty calmed down a bit. She raised her head to look at him. "Oh Kurt, you're such a good friend."  
  
Kurt smiled at her. "Keety, you know I'd do anything for you. Now please, tell the fuzzy dude vat happened. Vas someone mean to you?"  
  
Kitty gave another sob. Slowly, she told Kurt how her new 'look' had been a failure, and how everyone treated her like she was a naïve little valley girl. "I'm just so sick of it Kurt," Kitty said. "So, so sick of it. I can't take it anymore."  
  
Kurt's jaw dropped. "Keety.I.I had no idea you felt like this.I." he trailed off. Her pain was so palpable that he felt like he could touch it. He hated himself for not realizing. "Keety, I am so sorry, I.I don't know how to tell you."  
  
Kitty sniffled. "It's okay Kurt, you were the only one who treated me the way I wanted to be treated."  
  
They were interrupted by a door slamming and Scott's voice shouting. "Kurt! Did you find her?!"  
  
To Kitty, Scott sounded more annoyed than worried. "Kurt please, I can't face them. Please, take me away somewhere. Anywhere, I just have to get away from here," Kitty begged.  
  
At that moment, Kurt would have given anything to make Kitty feel better. "Okay, here ve go," he replied.  
  
As Scott and the others searched the house, they found no trace of either Kitty or Kurt.  
  
Across town, the missing X-Men were enjoying burgers, fries, and each others company. Kitty already felt like a small burden had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I felt like Kitty's heartache should stand on its own. I'll be back ASAP with the 4th chapter. I've got big big things planned. Thanks again to my reviewers, you're all fabulous. Do read and review again.  
  
Love, ~Druid Priestess~ 


	4. Escape

Escape  
  
Kitty and Kurt had been at Burger King for the past one and a half hours. Kurt glanced at his watch.  
  
"Uh oh Keety, it's getting late. Ve had better get home. Everyone vill be really worried."  
  
Kitty sighed. She knew that she couldn't hide forever, but she still wasn't ready to face anyone. "Aww Kurt, can't we stay for a little while longer?" she begged.  
  
At that moment, Lance sauntered into Burger King. He was there to get some dinner for the Brotherhood, but he stopped short when he saw Kitty with Kurt. Jealousy rose within him. Now that he liked Kitty again, he had to get her to like him again. He walked over to their table, smirking at Kurt all the while. "Hey Kitty, what's shakin'?"  
  
Kitty glanced up at Lance. She hoped that he wasn't going to try to get her back or something, because that would be very awkward. "Um, hi Lance. Not much."  
  
Lance was quite aware of the fact that Kurt was glaring at him, making this all the more enjoyable. "So, Kitty, do wanna do something with me? I'm free right now," Lance tried, hoping to God that she'd say yes.  
  
Kitty was about to say "sorry, but no" when it hit her. Going with Lance meant further delaying her return to the Mansion and her friends. She jumped up. "Definitely. Let's go somewhere. Somewhere far away." She threw an apologetic glance at Kurt. "Um, Kurt, I'm gonna hang with Lance for a little while, 'kay? Um, just tell everyone that I'm at a friend's house. I really need this Kurt, please."  
  
Kurt gave Lance dirty look. He really didn't see how Kitty could go anywhere with this jerk, but she really had looked panicked when he'd mentioned going home. "Alright Keety, but come home soon. And be careful."  
  
Lance smirked. "Oh don't worry blue boy, we will be."  
  
Kurt threw Lance one more glare before heading home.  
  
Kitty was visibly relieved that Kurt had agreed to let her go with Lance. "Come on," she said. She practically dragged him out to his jeep and climbed in.  
  
It was obvious to Lance that Kitty was running away from something. But hey, he knew the feeling. The if only I can go somewhere far away and leave all my problems behind me feeling. And who knew, maybe if he helped Kitty through her problems, she would realize that she still liked him. But in order to do that, he would have to get Kitty far away from Bayville. A plan began to form in his mind; a plan that Kitty would normally never go for, but just might now that she was so vulnerable.  
"Hey Kitty, how 'bout we take something other than my jeep. Something bigger. And faster."  
  
Kitty looked confused. "What 'bigger and faster' vehicle do you have?"  
  
Lance grinned wickedly at her. "Well, I don't exactly have it, but I know how we can get it."  
  
Kitty looked skeptical. "Look Lance, if your talking about stealing.."  
  
"No!" he interrupted. "Not stealing, you're an X-Man, so, technically, it's not stealing.  
  
"Lance! Are you talking about the X-Jet?!?"  
  
His grin got bigger. "You bet. I mean, come on, it's the only thing that's gonna take you far, far away."  
  
"I don't know..that seems a little..drastic."  
  
"Kitty, I promise you, you'll feel so much better once we get it in the air. Flying over Bayville, flying away. I've been there, and it really does help."  
  
Kitty still looked uncomfortable. "Okay..but if we get caught taking it, I'm gonna kill you."  
  
"Don't worry, you can phase us in real quietly, and then once we take off, they can't stop us."  
  
**************************Meanwhile, Inside the Mansion.******************  
  
As soon as Kurt got home, he was accosted by worried X-Men, lead by a frantic Scott. Scott was more concerned about his reputation as an effective leader than he was with Kitty's well-being, but that was Scott for you.  
  
"Kurt! Did you find Kitty? What's going on?!?" Scott yelled.  
  
Kurt backed up slightly at Scott's tone. "Calm down mein friend. I found her, she's fine. She needed a little time to herself, so she went over to a friend's house. She'll be back soon."  
  
Scott looked like he was going to have an aneurysm. "Kurt," he said, obviously trying to control his anger. "Why didn't you call and tell us that? We've been worried sick for the past 2 hours!!"  
  
"I vas a little more concerned with comforting Keety. She was really upset you know. But you're right, I should have called. I'm sorry you were so worried."  
  
Scott, having calmed down a little, let out a sigh of relief. "Okay everybody, Kitty's fine. We can all relax now."  
  
Kurt smiled tightly. He hoped that Kitty was alright with Lance.  
  
**********************In The X-Jet with Kitty and Lance!*********************  
  
"Woo-hoo!" cheered Kitty. "I can't believe we just did that! It was so.exhilarating." She smiled exuberantly up at Lance.  
  
Lance smiled back down at her. He knew she'd feel better once they got away from Bayville. "See? I told you we'd get away with it. Piece of cake."  
  
"Alright alright, you were right." She looked out the window. "So where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Where ever you feel like going Kitty," Lance said flirtatiously. "So, where's it gonna be? Paris? London? Back home to Illinois?"  
  
Kitty giggled. Lance's attempts to flirt with her were kind of cute. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was cute.she had to give him that. With those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and that shaggy hair.wait a second. She was over Lance, wasn't she? The image of Pietro's face popped into her head. His face at such grace, such poetry. 'But he hates me,' she thought sadly. 'He thinks I'm a sad little valley girl.' She glanced at Lance again. Lance definitely didn't hate her. And he was cute and funny and understood what she was going through. 'What the hell,' Kitty thought. 'Maybe it's time I give Lance a second chance.' She was jolted out of her reverie when the X-Jet gave a sickening lurch. Her head shot up.  
  
"Lance, what's happening?!?!" Kitty asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice and failing miserably.  
  
Lance's face was white. "Um, I accidentally put my foot on some button and.and I don't know, I think we're going to crash!"  
  
"Crash!?! Oh my God! Oh my God we're going to die!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Phase! Kitty, you have to phase the plane so it doesn't explode on impact!"  
  
"I can't!!!! I can't concentrate.I...AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The plane had stopped lurching and was now falling. Falling very quickly towards the ground. Kitty's hysterical screams were now mixed with Lance's. He managed to reach across the aisle and grab her hand. As Kitty squeezed it tightly, shutting her eyes against the coming crash, Lance yelled out to her "Kitty! I LOVE YOU I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL!!!!"  
  
CRASH!!!! BOOM!!!!! BANG!!!!! The X-Jet hit the ground and...  
  
Tee he hee. I love cliffhangers. Anyways, this is definitely a Kietro fic. The Lance/Kitty moment at the end is just Lance thinking he's going to die without ever telling Kitty how he felt about her.  
  
And now I have some bad news. I have to go back to school tomorrow. I am completely dreading it, but there it is. Unfortunately, school will slow down my writing process a bit. I hope to get out a chapter a week for you guys. Reviews will help inspire me, so keep 'em coming. I'm sorry that this sucks so much!! I'll try my hardest, I promise.  
  
Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers, I love you all and totally appreciate your taking the time to review. 


	5. The Sahara Desert

The Sahara Desert  
  
At about 9:00 that night, Scott and the other X-Men started to suspect that Kurt had lied about Kitty going to a friend's house. At 9:30, Kurt himself became so nervous that he had to tell them the truth.  
  
"Uh, Scott," Kurt began. "Um, I have something to tell you. It's about Keety."  
  
Scott's head shot up from the book he had been reading. "What is it Kurt?!"  
  
Kurt nervously fiddled with his image inducer. "Uh, vell, don't freak out for anything, but."  
  
"But what?!" Scott interrupted. "Just spit it out already Kurt!"  
  
"Okay okay. Um, vell, Keety vas really upset after school, so vhen I found her crying in the living room, I took her out for some burgers, to make her feel better."  
  
Scott was nodding furiously. "And.?!?"  
  
Kurt gulped. "AndthenLanceAlversshowedupandKittywentoffsomewherewithhimbutIdon't know wheretheywentandshepromisedmeshe'dbebackbynow!"  
  
Scott's eyes narrowed dangerously. The only words he had heard from Kurt's confession were "Lance Alvers" and "Kitty went off somewhere with him."  
  
"Kurt!" Scott yelled. "How could you let Kitty go with him?! He can't be trusted!! And he's our enemy! God, I can't believe you were so irresponsible as to let her go! You just let her go!!!"  
  
"Scott," Jean interrupted gently. "It wasn't entirely Kurt's fault. Kitty made up her mind to go, and besides, she's dealt with Lance before. They used to date you know."  
  
Scott turned towards Jean with an exasperated look on his face. "I know that Jean. But that doesn't change anything. Alvers will probably take advantage of the fact that Kitty is vulnerable right now. Which is another reason why Kurt should never have let her go! She doesn't know what she's doing, she's obviously too upset to fully realize what's going on!"  
  
"At any rate," put in Rogue. "it's time we tell Professor X. Ah mean, Kitty could be hurt, or...or even worse!"  
  
Jean put a comforting arm around Rogue's shoulder, which Rogue immediately shrugged off. She stalked off into the hallway. 'I can't believe Ah let this go on for so long,' Rogue thought miserably. 'Ah shoulda told the Professor hours ago! Ah'll nevah forgive myself if anything's happened to Kitty.'  
  
***********************Where are Kitty and Lance?**************************  
  
Kitty groaned an cracked open an eye. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of the mangled X-Jet off to the right. It all came flooding back to her. Stealing the X-Jet, crashing the X- Jet, and.Lance! She sat up very quickly, only to feel a sharp pain run through her body. She propped herself up on one arm and looked around for Lance.  
  
"Lance! Lance, are you there? Oh God, please be okay. Please. Lance!"  
  
A low groan came from somewhere under the wreckage. Kitty could just make out the top of Lance's head. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'He's trapped under there!' She crawled as fast as she could over to him, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her body from all directions. With much effort, she sat on her knees and cradled Lance's head in her lap. His face was scratched and bloody.  
  
"Oh God," said Kitty. "Oh God, please don't be dead. You can't be dead Lance, you can't! Please, please wake up!" She started to cry softly. Her mind began to play back all those Lance moments from the past. The first time she had met him, her hugging him after she phased into that building, the two of them facing off in the basement lab where Kurt was trapped with Forge, him carrying her out of the pool from when he had joined the X-Men, her kissing him goodbye, the two of them at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, him telling her that he'd never be good enough for her, the two of them fighting Apocalypse, on and on the memories came. Kitty looked down at Lance again. His face was wet with her tears. Then one final memory entered her mind. Lance yelling out that he loved her right before the X-Jet crashed. Kitty drew a ragged breath. No boy had ever told her that he loved her before. What had she been thinking when she dismissed his attempts to win her back? Here was this sweet boy, who loved her and protected her, who tried to help her through her problems, and she was ignoring him because of Pietro? Pietro, who had never really been nice to her, Pietro to whom she felt an unmistakable attraction. But she pushed that down. It would never work anyway. They were too different, and besides, she did love Lance, just not in quite the same way. (but being young and vulnerable, those feelings were easily confused) Kitty carefully phased Lance's body out from under the X-Jet. She moved it away from the wreckage and sat down next to him. Placing her head on his chest, she listened for a heartbeat. Immense grief gripped her heart when she heard nothing.  
  
"Oh God Lance. Oh God. I am s-so s-sorry. I.I.love you too, I do. I never told you, and I will never forgive myself for that. I.I.oh God. It's all my fault. All my fault." Kitty collapsed next to Lance sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
*************************Back at the Mansion******************************  
"Everyone," said Professor Xavier. "I have an announcement concerning Kitty's whereabouts."  
  
Instantly, everyone hushed and sat down in the living room. Rogue was nervously twisting her gloves around in her hands. Kitty had to be alright, she just had to be.  
  
"Now," Professor X began. "I was able to find Kitty using Cerebro, as she has used her powers."  
  
Rogue's stomach lurched. If Kitty had used her powers, than something must have gone wrong. 'Calm down,' she ordered herself. 'She was probably just fooling around with Lance and used them for fun is all.'  
  
"She and Lance are in the Sahara Desert. As far as I know, they are both fine."  
  
"The Sahara Desert?!?" Scott interrupted. "Professor, how the hell did they get there?"  
  
"They took the X-Jet Scott. Apparently, Kitty felt like she needed to get away for a while. Lance provided the means for escape."  
  
Scott looked murderous. "I cannot believe the nerve of Alvers. He's gonna pay for this one."  
  
"Now Scott, let's not jump to any conclusions. Preparations are being made for a few of you take the Blackbird to go an make sure that they are alright and bring them home."  
  
Rogue was slightly relieved. The Professor thought that they were fine. That meant that they most likely were. Still, she had the feeling that something wasn't quite right.  
  
*************************At the Brotherhood House*************************  
  
Pietro paced back and forth in the kitchen. Lance had never returned from Burger King with dinner. He had been gone for 5 hours, going on 6. This wasn't like him at all. Pietro was worried, as much as he tried not to show it.  
Lance was his best friend. One of the few he'd ever had. As annoying as Lance could be sometimes, Pietro trusted him. And trust was something that had to be earned with Pietro Maximoff. Wanda walked into the kitchen.  
  
"He still not back yet?" she asked.  
  
"No," replied Pietro tersely. He was worried, and when he was worried, he got angry.  
  
Wanda nodded and walked back into the living room. She could tell that her brother was worried for his best friend. She decided to be nice and give him some space.  
  
Pietro glanced at the clock for the hundredth time this past hour. Where the hell was Lance? If he was off doing something stupid, Pietro was going to kill him. But at the same time, Pietro knew that wherever Lance was, and whatever he was doing was serious.  
  
At midnight, Pietro finally went to bed. 'If Lance isn't back by morning, I don't know what I'm gonna do,' he thought.  
  
AH! Please please please don't hate me for killing Lance. I love him to death, really. He's one of my favorite characters. It just had to be done. Everything will come together in the end, I promise.  
  
Tee he hee. I'm supposed to be doing my Math homework, but I decided to write instead. What can I say, I was inspired.  
  
Special thanks to hjh-31 and GcArchangel4qs for their lovely reviews, you guys keep me going! And thank you to my other reviewers as well, I really appreciate it.  
  
And once again, this will be a KIETRO! Don't doubt me because of the Lancitty/Kurtty moments. Kitty is just confused and going through a difficult time. I promise lots of good Kietro fluff in the coming chapters.  
  
I love you all, honestly.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	6. Grief

Grief  
  
When Pietro woke up the next morning, Lance still wasn't home. Pietro tried not to show how worried he really was. When he got to school, he noticed something very strange. None of the X-Geeks were there. An ominous feeling came over him. Pietro clenched his fists. 'Something must have happened,' he though worriedly.  
He finally ran into the New Recruits at lunch. He marched up to them. "Alright, what the hell is going on?!"  
  
They looked up in surprise, which quickly turned to anger. "Geeze Pietro," snapped Amara. "Can't you ever just leave us alone? We're going through a hard time right now, and none of us want to get into one of your stupid little battles. God, just go away."  
  
Pietro set his jaw. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened. None of the other X-Men are in school, not Kitty, not any of them. And Lance has been missing since last night. Now tell me the truth. What happened?!?"  
  
Amara's expression softened somewhat. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Obviously not," Pietro spat, annoyed because of the tone she had used with him before. "Care to enlighten me?"  
  
Amara frowned. "Well, Kitty was really upset after the whole 'punk look' fiasco the other day. She ran into Lance, and they went off together. We only just found out that they stole the X-Jet and flew it to the Sahara Desert. Kitty wanted some time away from everything I guess."  
  
Pietro's eyes flashed with a mixture of shock, anger, jealously, and concern. "The Sahara Desert? Why the hell would they go there? What a second, are they still there? Together? Why the hell haven't they been brought back yet?!"  
  
Amara smirked at him. He was quite obviously upset at the thought of Kitty and Lance alone together in the desert. Not to mention jealous. The excessive swearing and back to back questions proved that. "Relax. Professor X left this morning with the other X-Men to go and get them."  
  
Pietro colored slightly. He hadn't meant to sound so..well, jealous. "Whatever," he sneered, trying to regain his composure. "Like I care anyway." He stalked off towards the main doors. The thought of spending the rest of the day at school while Kitty was half way around the world with Lance was unbearable. In a flash, he had decided to go to the desert himself. 'Just to kick Lance's ass for not telling me,' he tried to convince himself. But the other, more reasonable, part of his brain reminded him that he did not want Lance alone with Kitty for any longer. "Oh God," he muttered to himself. "Who am I kidding, I don't him anywhere near her. The only guy allowed to spend time alone with her is me." With that in mind, Pietro sped off towards the Sahara Desert. Little did he know what he would find.  
  
********************In the Blackbird with the X- Men*************************  
  
Rogue sat in her seat anxiously staring out the window. The other X- Men chatted obliviously around her. Only Kurt looked a little nervous. They obviously thought that Kitty was fine. But Rogue couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened. Lightning zipped by the plain and struck the ground below. A few seconds later thunder boomed. Rain began to pour from the sky. 'That's odd,' Rogue thought. 'It hardly ever rains in the desert.' It was almost as if the earth was crying, mourning a loss. Rogue clutched the armrest. Now she was certain that something bad had happened. The rest of the X-Men had stopped talking. They seemed to be thinking the same thing that Rogue was.  
  
************************Back to Kitty and Lance****************************  
  
Kitty looked up when it started raining. She had never seen it rain this hard anywhere before. It was like a sign or something. She couldn't believe how drastically her life had changed in the last 24 hours. To review, she'd humiliated herself at school, cried on Kurt's shoulder, ran away from her best friends, stolen the X-Jet, crashed the X-Jet, cried more than she ever had in her whole life, and.Lance. She glanced down at him and crumpled into miserable sobs yet again.  
  
We all begin with good intent,  
  
when love is raw and young.  
  
We believe that we can change ourselves,  
  
the past can be undone.  
  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals.  
  
In the lonely light of morning,  
  
in the wound that would not heal.  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything I've held so dear.  
  
Kitty couldn't believe how careless she had been. Lance was dead. Dead. He died trying to do something nice for her. She had never even truly appreciated him. All that he was, all that he could be. And she would never find out now. Lance's life was over. He would never graduate, get married, have children, get a job, anything. Kitty looked up at the sky. It flashed and crashed with lightning and thunder. The rain had soaked her to the bone, and her hair was plastered to her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am so sorry Lance." Suddenly, Kitty's body jerked, and she screamed as loud as she could. "DID YOU HEAR THAT? I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!" Her voice was ragged with sobs, and hoarse from screaming so hard. She collapsed onto her knees on the sand. A combination of immense grief and rage at the unfairness of it all filled her. She began to pound her fists into the sand. "It's not fair!" she shouted. "It's.not.fair. He was too young to die! Too young, too young."  
  
******************************Pietro*************************************  
  
Little did Kitty know, but Pietro was standing on a sand dune a little ways away from her. He had seen everything. The mangled X-Jet, Kitty crying, Kitty screaming, Kitty's breakdown. And..Lance's body. Laying there in the sand, not moving. Rain dripped off of every part of his body. His magnificent silvery hair hung in clumps around his face. The rain mixed with the tears on his face, and he didn't even realize that he was crying until he tasted salt. Lance was dead. His best friend, one of the few people he trusted, dead. Gone. As he watched Kitty sobbing, hatred filled him. How could she have let this happen? How could she have been so careless? Blinded by his anger, he ran over to her.  
  
Kitty sensed that someone was there. She looked up and gasped. "Pietro? W-What are you doing here?" She looked completely shocked.  
  
"What am I doing here?! Lance is dead Pryde. Do you understand that? HE'S DEAD!" roared Pietro.  
  
Kitty was horrified. Tears poured down her face. "P-Pietro, I I know. I.I.I am so s-sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry?!?! Sorry doesn't change a thing! Sorry doesn't bring back my best friend! You killed him Kitty. YOU KILLED LANCE!!!"  
  
Hearing the words said out loud made everything all the more real for Kitty. She had never felt this awful in her entire life. "N-No, no, I d- didn't. It was an accident, an accident Pietro. I s-swear." She could hardly speak.  
  
All of the life seemed to go out of Pietro at once. He crumpled to the ground sobbing. "No, no, it can't be. Lance, you can't be dead. You can't leave me! No one else understands, no one." He hung his head and cried.  
  
Kitty was struck by the tenderness of the moment. She had never seen Pietro vulnerable before. She fought to gain control of herself. "P- Pietro," she ventured. "I- please don't hate me. I n-never meant for this to happen. I-I miss him just as much as you do."  
  
Pietro's head snapped up. He gave her a look of pure hatred. "Don't you EVER say that again. Don't even think it. You will never miss him more than I will. Lance was the only person I trusted. After my father screwed me and Wanda over, I had no one. Do you understand that Pryde? No one. When I joined the Brotherhood, I finally learned what friends and trust were. And now you've taken that away from me. You've taken everything. My dignity, my pride, my best friend, my h- oh never mind. You have no idea what it's like. You and your cushy little X-Man life."  
  
Kitty went from shocked to furious in a matter of seconds. "I loved him Pietro, okay? I loved him. The only boy I ever loved died while I held him in my arms. Do you understand that? Don't you dare tell me how I should feel! You have no right. I have been crazed with grief for the last 12 hours. Don't you think that I feel horrible enough? But no, you have to show up and make me feel even worse. I died inside today, okay? I died inside." Kitty was so angry that she was shaking.  
  
Instead of being angry like she expected him to be, Pietro looked more miserable. "Lance was the only boy you ever l-loved?" he asked slowly, sounding like a little child.  
  
"Yes!" Kitty snapped. "Lance made me feel special, normal. No other guy has ever, ever done that for me. I will probably never mind someone as amazing and perfect as he was."  
  
"O-Oh," said Pietro miserably. He stood up and looked deep into Kitty's eyes. "Perhaps your true love could prove you wrong."  
  
"What are you talking about Pietro?" Kitty asked.  
  
But he was already gone. Kitty could just make out a blur on the horizon. She sank onto her knees once more and let the tears fall freely. 5 minutes later, she heard a buzzing sound overhead. The Blackbird was landing nearby. Kitty curled herself up into a ball next to Lance and scrunched her eyes shut. "Just go away, I just want everything to go away. I want to be numb."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there you have it. Since I'm going to a play instead of school tomorrow (tee he hee), I decided to update. Was it any good? I hope I didn't mess up the sad parts. I really tried to convey the feeling. Let me know what you think.  
  
~Druid-Pristess~ 


	7. The Aftermath of Avalanche

The Aftermath of Avalanche  
  
As the Blackbird hovered over the ground preparing to land, Rogue caught sight of Kitty through her window. She was huddled on the ground next to what appeared to be Lance's lifeless body. Rogue's eyes widened in horror. She heard Kurt gasp from the seat in front of her.  
  
The Blackbird landed gently on the sand. Rogue jumped out of her seat and burst out of the plane, with Kurt right behind her. "Kitty!" shrieked Rogue. She knelt in the sand next to the younger girl. "Kitty, are ya okay? God Kitty, say something!"  
  
Kitty lifted up her head to look at Rogue. Her eyes were hooded and lifeless. Her clothes were torn, her face and hands streaked with dirt, her hair was a mess, and she had a variety of scrapes covered in dried blood about her body. If she hadn't picked up her head, Rogue would have sworn that she was dead.  
  
"Oh God. Oh God Kitty." Rogue reached out and pulled Kitty into a hug. "Thank the Lord you're alright."  
  
Kitty began to cry. "Lance is d-dead Rogue. He's dead."  
  
Her worst fears confirmed, Rogue glanced over at Lance. Logan and Scott were loading his body onto a stretcher. She felt something grip her heart. Lance had been the only member of the Brotherhood that she'd even remotely liked. A tear slid down her cheek and into Kitty's hair.  
  
Jean and Evan stood a few feet away looking shell-shocked. Kurt looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. Rogue was surprised at how sad she was. She had experienced plenty of hardship in her young life, and she had always thought that she could never feel any worse. But this tragedy was new to her, and it hurt. It hurt inside. She couldn't even imagine what Kitty was feeling right now.  
  
Everyone slowly filed back onto the Blackbird, with Logan carrying Kitty. The ride home was silent, save for the sound of Kitty's quiet sobs from the back.  
  
**************************Lance's Funeral*****************************  
  
The day of the funeral of Lance Alvers dawned cool and bright. A small crowd of mourners was gathered at Bayville Cemetery to see the coffin lowered into the ground. The X-Men and the Brotherhood stood together along with the Professor and Mystique. Brought together by tragedy, a heavy silence hung over the group.  
  
Pietro, Toad, and Blob slowly lowered the coffin into the cold earth. All of the girls were crying, and the boys were close to it. (even Scott) Kitty stood at the front in her best black dress, tears streaming down her face. She was leaning on Kurt for support. As he let go of the coffin, Pietro looked over at Kitty. She looked so beautiful, even though she was crying. He walked over to her and held out his arms. With a small cry, she fell into them. Both sobbing now, they clung to each other.  
  
Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
  
When I can be the one to show you  
  
Everything you missed before  
  
Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more  
  
Let you know  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
  
I can make it alright  
  
Rogue looked away from Kitty and Pietro. She felt like she was intruding on an incredibly private moment. "Kurt, let's go take a walk. Those two look like they need some privacy." Kurt nodded mutely and followed Rogue up the hill. The other X-Men/Brotherhood members stepped back as well.  
  
"Kitty," said Pietro quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said to you in the desert. It wasn't your fault, it was an accident. I was just so angry. I took it out on you and that wasn't fair. Please forgive me."  
  
"It's okay," Kitty replied into his shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're not mad at me anymore." She was amazed at how much being in Pietro's arms comforted her. A second later, she felt horribly guilty for thinking about being in Pietro's arms. 'Lance just died, and already I'm thinking about other guys. I am such a horrible person,' Kitty though miserably. She began to cry softly again.  
  
Pietro tightened his grip around her waist. Oh how he wished he could make it all go away. "Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.  
  
Kitty felt sick inside. Here she was supposed to be mourning Lance, but every time Pietro touched her, she felt like her heart was betraying Lance. She enjoyed it. She craved his touch more than she could handle. It was wrong it was awful, it made her sick. Kitty leaned over and threw up.  
  
Pietro reached out and held her hair back until she was done. He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "You feel better now?"  
  
Kitty stepped away from him. She couldn't bear for him to touch her anymore. It brought to life feelings that she had never felt before. It was too much. "I'm okay, thanks," she replied stiffly. "I better get back to the others. I'll see you later Pietro." Kitty walked off up the hill. When she reached the top, she turned around for one last longing look at Pietro. Sighing to herself, she got into the X-Van to go home.  
  
Pietro was surprised and a little hurt by Kitty's sudden coldness towards him. Holding her in his arms had been indescribable. It was like time had stopped just for them. Just so they could be together for that one moment. The way she had clung to him- it made him feel wanted, needed. It was magic, truly it was.  
  
***********************Midnight at the Mansion*************************  
  
Kitty couldn't sleep. Lance's funeral had been almost too much to bear. Bits of it kept playing over and over again in her mind, along with the crash. Or even worse, she'd think of Pietro. And then that horrible guilty feeling washed over her. Kitty had never felt this low in her entire life. She felt like she didn't deserve to live. Finally giving up on sleep, she got out of bed and threw a sweatshirt on over her pajamas. She slowly phased outside.  
  
30 minutes later, she was at the cemetery. She walked over to Lance's grave and laid down on it. "Oh Lance," she mumbled. "Why did you have to die? Everything was so much easier before. So much easier..." Exhaustion finally claimed her, and she fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ugh, there it is. I was reading the whole thing over this morning, and I personally think it sucks. What do you guys think, should I continue it?  
  
Notes: The song is "Anytime" by Kelly Clarkson. Thanks yet again to my reviewers, you guys rock. 


	8. Denial

Denial  
  
Kitty awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She squinted her eyes against the bright morning sun and glanced around. Wait a second, this wasn't her room. She looked down and saw grass. And that definitely wasn't her bed. Had she phased outside in her sleep or something? Her elbow bumped into something hard and cold. She turned around and came face to face with Lance's headstone. Not a sight she wanted to see first thing in the morning. 'Did I stay here all night?' she wondered. Pushing down the grief that threatened to overcome her yet again, she tried to remember what had happened. 'Lance's funeral, Pietro, not being able to sleep...Oh yeah,' she remembered.  
  
Suddenly she remembered something else. Today was Monday. She was supposed to be at school. "Shit," she muttered. Kitty groaned inwardly as she stood up. Her pajamas and sweatshirt were dirty and wrinkled. Her hair felt like it had been electrocuted and there were bits of grass in it.  
  
As she began the 30-minute walk back to the Institute to change her clothes, Kitty realized something. She hadn't done any of her homework that was due today. 'Damn it, damn it to hell. Ugh, I can't deal with all this crap right now.'  
  
When she got home, she tried to sneak upstairs and back down without being noticed. But she was caught by the Professor on her way back down.  
  
"Ah Kitty, I see you're finally back."  
  
"Yeah," said Kitty impatiently. She really wanted to get out of here. "Sorry I didn't come home, I just couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk and....."  
  
"It's quite alright. I realize that you are going through a difficult time right now. I've written you a note to take to school explaining your late arrival."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty mumbled. She felt like crying. Everyone being extra nice to her and giving her pitying looks was unbearable. It made her feel even worse. "I'll s-see you after school Professor." She ran out the door.  
  
*****************************School***********************************  
  
She arrived at school around lunchtime. Before she could make her way over to the X-Men table, she was intercepted by Pietro. The absolute last person in the world she wanted to see right now. She shook her hair around her face, hoping he wouldn't notice how uncomfortable she looked.  
  
"Kitty, I was worried when you didn't show up this morning. Are you okay? You look tired.."  
  
This was way weird. Pietro was acting all concerned about her and completely not like himself. It was almost as if he cared about her..no. She couldn't allow herself to think that. It would never be true anyway.  
  
"Kitty? Did you hear me?"  
  
Kitty snapped her head up. She had been so busy thinking that she completely forgot to answer Pietro. Great, he'd been standing there watching her stare out the window for five minutes. On top of everything else, he probably thought she was insane too.  
  
"Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine. I just overslept is all," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Well, okay then. Um, how are you dealing with, um, you know, everything?"  
  
Kitty looked panicked. Pietro was the last person she could talk to about Lance. She'd probably burst into tears if she tried. "Um."  
  
Luckily, Rogue had realized what was going on, and was walking across the cafeteria to where Kitty and Pietro were standing. "Kitty! Hi, we were all worried about you this morning. You okay?"  
  
Kitty smiled gratefully at Rogue. "Yeah, fine. Um, I'll talk to you later Pietro. I need to go and help Rogue with something, right Rogue?"  
  
"Right," Rogue replied. The two girls walked off together.  
  
"Thanks Rogue. I really couldn't deal with Pietro. You totally saved me."  
  
"No problem," said Rogue. "Ah could sense your discomfort across the cafeteria, so Ah figured Ah'd intervene."  
  
"Ugh," groaned Kitty. "He's acting really strange. He's being all nice to me. He never has before, I don't know how to respond to that."  
  
Rogue glanced back at Pietro. He looked lost and forlorn. Interesting. "Ah think maybe he likes ya Kit. Ah mean, he's been acting odd for a while now. Especially around you."  
  
Kitty snorted. But on the inside, she couldn't help but hope that Rogue was right. "I'm sure he doesn't. He just feels bad because he blamed me for Lance's death at first."  
  
Rogue smiled at the look of hope that flickered across Kitty's face for the tiniest second. "Yeah, Ah suppose you're right. Still, H can't help but think that something's changed between the two of ya."  
  
**************************After School****************************  
  
Pietro frowned to himself as he leaned against his locker. Kitty was definitely avoiding him. The few times that he actually saw her in the hallway, she had turned around and ran off in the other direction. He couldn't understand it. The way he saw it, they could help each other deal with Lance's death. He had been looking forward to getting to know her better. But now it was like she hated him or something. He had wanted to be the one to free her from pain, but it looked like she wasn't eve going to let him try.  
  
At that moment, his bimbo 'girlfriend' Gwen came running up to him. "Pietro! Oh my Gawd, I haven't seen you in forever! Why didn't you call me?" she demanded, her hands on her hips and her overly made up lips pouting.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "I didn't call you because my friend died this weekend," he snapped disgustedly.  
  
Gwen's eyes grew large with indignation. "Well don't blame me! I didn't kill the guy! Geeze, you think a guy could find time for the hottest girl in school but no. You've changed Pietro. And I don't like it."  
  
Pietro's eyes narrowed to slits. "You're right, I have changed. And you know what? I really don't give a fuck whether you like it or not. I cannot believe I was ever desperate enough to date you. We're through." He stalked off down the hallway, amazed at her insensitivity. 'Kitty would never behave like that,' he thought to himself. His heart lurched at the thought of Kitty being his girlfriend.  
  
Gwen stared after him, shocked. "Well fine you loser! Fine, I was only using you anyway!"  
  
Pietro chuckled at her pathetic attempt to make him feel bad. What a sad human being she was.  
  
************************Kitty and Rogue's Room*************************  
  
Once they were home from school, Kitty and Rogue had a little heart to heart. Kitty had needed to get a lot of stuff off of her chest, and Rogue was happy to listen. In the end, both were in tears. Rogue because she couldn't believe how much Kitty was going through, and Kitty because she had finally told someone everything. The whole truth, even the stuff about Pietro. Rogue of course had said that Kitty should tell him, because he obviously liked her back. Kitty had been firm in saying that it was wrong and that the feelings would pass with time. Rogue didn't believe her for a second. It seemed to her that Kitty was going to put herself through even more pain. But it was Kitty's decision, and there was nothing Rogue could do but hope that it all worked out for the best.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
And there you have it folks, chapter 8. Kinda boring I know, but I had to tie up some loose ends before the next chapter.  
  
Thanks again to my reviewers. I will definitely continue this fic. That thing I said about stopping was dumb. I was in a weird mood, but that's all over now. Yay!  
  
GcArchangel4qs- lol. I update so much because I am a total procrastinator when it comes to homework. When I get inspired, I just have to write. Oh and the fic will sort of get happier now. It will definitely be happy in the end. I'm workin on it. 


	9. Stranded

Stranded  
  
6 months had passed. Kitty had managed to continually avoid Pietro. He seemed to have given up and moved on. She seemed to move on as well, as she was back with Bram. But that was just what she wanted people to think. Only Rogue knew the truth. And though Kitty kept telling Rogue that she didn't like Pietro anymore, Rogue didn't believe her for a second. It was obvious to Rogue that Kitty pining away for Pietro even more than before. Rogue was also fairly certain that Pietro still liked Kitty. Sometimes, she caught him staring longingly at Kitty from across the cafeteria. The heat in that gaze gave Rogue chills. How she wished that someone would look at her like that. And Kitty was completely oblivious, or at least she pretended to be.  
  
'Ungrateful,' Rogue thought bitterly. She instantly felt bad for thinking that. It wasn't Kitty's fault that she could never get close to anyone. Still, Rogue couldn't believe that Kitty was putting herself through even more pain. She deserved some happiness in her life after Lance died, but she just pushed it away.  
  
****************************At School******************************  
  
Kitty sat in Math class lost in thought. Her life was finally getting back to normal. She didn't burst into tears when she thought of Lance anymore. Instead, she smiled at the memories of her first love. It had taken while, but she'd finally realized that Lance wasn't her true love. She had eager and excited when he'd taken an interest in her. They'd had fun together, and she'd discovered that he was a wonderful person. Wonderful, but in a friend-type of a way. They just weren't meant to be romantically. And somehow she knew, wherever he was, that Lance knew that too.  
  
She was back with Bram. When they first started dating, she had been sure that he was different. Special. But the more she saw of him, the more she realized that she had been wrong yet again. He was a nice guy, smart, considerate. But he just wasn't the one. Kitty wondered if she was destined to always fall in love with guys that she was only meant to be friends with. That was slightly depressing. What if she never found her true love? 'You've already found him and you know it,' her heart told her. Kitty sighed. Pietro. Whatever interest he'd had in her after Lance died had totally disappeared. Not that she'd helped by avoiding him at all costs.  
  
It was hard to explain. She knew that Rogue didn't understand. But it hurt, it physically hurt to be in the same room with him. To know that he was so close, but so far away was unbearable. Besides, he'd never liked her anyway. 'This whole thing is ridiculous," she scolded herself. 'You're talking like Maximoff actually liked you at one time, but he never did. We were hardly even friends. And we're definitely not friends now.'  
  
Across the room, Pietro was watching Kitty. He could tell that she wasn't paying attention. He wondered what she was thinking about. 'Probably what's-his-face, her boyfriend.' He frowned. The thought of Kitty out on a date with that guy made him angry. 'He's totally wrong for her. Why the hell did she pick him anyway? Of all the guys...Me, who has wanted her, loved her, since the first day Lance brought her home. And she picks him.' 'It's not like you were nice to her Maximoff. She probably thinks that you hate her. Idiot.' He cringed. How had he let things get so screwed up? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. When he found his one true love, he was supposed to sweep her off her feet and carry her off somewhere. From there, they could tell each other everything, declare their undying love, and proceed to make out like crazy. Because he needed that. He needed that commitment, that sacred promise. He needed to know that they would be together forever. He was so sick of those quickie relationships with the usual bimbos. He was ready more something bigger. Something bigger that he'd hoped to have with Kitty. But it looked like that was never gonna happen.  
  
'I must be crazy,' he told himself. 'How can I be in love with a girl that I'm not even really friends with?'  
  
***************************After School******************************  
  
Once school was over, Kitty was heading out to Scott's car when she remembered that she had left her Math textbook in the Math classroom. And she needed it to do her homework tonight.  
  
"Damn," she muttered to herself. "If Scott leaves without me, I'll kill him." Running up to the third floor math classroom, she burst through the door. Kitty stopped short when she saw Pietro sitting on one of the desks. He was the only one in the room. Kitty blushed. 'Damn it to hell,' she thought to herself. 'Of all the people to be here, it just had to be him. And I probably look awful after sprinting up the stairs.' She quickly smoothed down her hair and tried to stop panting.  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Why so breathless Pryde? I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but really. Try to get a hold of yourself."  
  
Kitty stared at him, shocked. He was suddenly acting like the old Pietro again. Arrogant, full of himself, jerk. She dropped her backpack on the floor, determined to act like the old Kitty would. "Oh please Pietro. Don't flatter yourself. Your ego is already big enough."  
  
"That insult is getting old Pryde. Can't you come up with anything else? I thought you were supposed to be smart."  
  
Kitty bristled. "Look Pietro, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you. I just came to get my book." She looked around the room. Her book didn't seem to be here.  
  
"What's the matter? That time of the month? Anyway, Mr. Caruana was carrying a Math book with him when he left. Said something about putting it in the lost and found."  
  
Kitty groaned. "Great, just great. Where did he go anyway? Oh, and don't think you can get away with sexist remarks about me being on my period."  
  
Pietro chuckled. "He went to get the homework that I missed when I was sick last week. Don't worry, I'll keep you company while you wait. I'm sure we can think of something to do while we wait." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
'Breath Kitty, breath,' she ordered herself. 'He's just joking. Calm down.' She was desperate not to let him know just how close that remark was to her actual thoughts. The boy was criminally good looking, how could a girl resist? She couldn't even focus on the fact that he was being a jerk, his chiseled physique was all too visible in the tight shirt he had on.  
  
Pietro saw her blush faintly and grinned.  
  
She saw him grin and blanched. Could he tell what she was thinking? "I have a boyfriend Pietro. Not every girl is in love with you, you know. Some of us actually want substance in a relationship."  
  
Pietro tried not to show how deeply that remark cut him. She thought he was just a playboy. She wouldn't even consider him as a proper boyfriend. To recover, he came back with a sarcastic retort. "Oh yes, Brian.," he said, purposely getting the name wrong. "You two must have just oodles of fun together. He seems like a very exciting chap."  
  
Kitty glared at him. "His name is Bram. And what we do together, or how much fun we have, is none of your business!"  
  
Pietro glared back. "Please, spare me the details. I might fall asleep listening to them."  
  
"Ugh!" shrieked Kitty. "You are just impossible! I don't know how I ever-" She stopped, embarrassed. One more word and she would have confessed to liking him.  
  
Pietro's face was suddenly inches away from her own. "You don't know how you ever what?" he asked softly.  
  
Kitty tried to avoid his penetrating stare, but she found that her eyes were magnetically drawn to his. She couldn't look away. "I---I , nothing. It was nothing," she finally stammered.  
  
"Kitty, you don't know how you ever WHAT?" he asked more forcefully. "Tell me! I need to know! Please," he added gently.  
  
But Kitty was mesmerized by something over Pietro's shoulder. "Oh my God. Wow." She walked over to the window and looked out. Or at least she tried to. All of the windows were completely white.  
While they had been arguing, neither of them noticed that it had started to snow. It was January, so snow wasn't surprising. But it was the magnitude and speed of which the snow had fallen that was. You couldn't see out of the window at all. Not at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Chapter 9 is up. And it was happier, yes? It's been snowing like crazy here in New York. And yet my stupid school still hasn't giving us a snow day. I swear, there was a foot of snow in my driveway, and I still had to go to school. Grrrrr. lol.  
  
Anyway, hope you all liked it. Big hugs to my reviewers, I love you guys.  
  
Here's a little preview of the next chappie: Picture it. Kitty and Pietro stranded. Together. With only each other for company. What will they do?!? You'll have to read, review, and find out. *winks*  
  
Keep Reviewing Please!  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	10. WhiteOut

White-Out  
  
After about 5 minutes of staring at the window, Pietro forced himself to look away. "Wait a minute. Where the hell did Mr. Caruana go?" He said he'd be right back!"  
  
Before Kitty could reply, Pietro raced out of the room. He returned in 2.5 seconds. "There's no one here! We're the only ones in the freakin' school! What is Caruana's problem?!? He just leaves without telling us?!?"  
  
Kitty looked panicked. "WHAT?!?!" The thought of being stuck here with Pietro and only Pietro scared the crap out of her. "A-Are the doors locked?" she asked nervously.  
  
Pietro smirked at her. "Perks of being a mutant Pryde. You can phase. Duh."  
  
Kitty felt very stupid for not thinking of that before she panicked, but she managed to glare coldly at Pietro. "Fine," she snapped. "Let's go." Grabbing his arm, she phased them both down to the first floor and out through the locked doors. As soon as they got outside, however, two things became quite apparent. 1: It was literally freezing outside. 2: They couldn't see a thing. Not each other, and certainly not the road.  
  
"Oh yeah, great idea Pietro!" Kitty yelled sarcastically. "Let's just phase into a white-out and wander around till we freeze to death!" When she received no reply, Kitty began to get a little worried. Had he run off and left her here? "Pietro?" Snow swirled all around her, enveloping her completely. "Pietro?!? PIETRO!?!?" she screamed urgently.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up by a pair of very strong arms. "It's okay Kitty, I'm right here," said Pietro softly. His voice was very close to her ear. Kitty was glad that he couldn't see her blush. His breath was warm on the side of her face, and it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Okay," said Pietro. We're right in front of the school. Reach out and phase us back in." Kitty did, and soon they were standing in the front hall.  
  
"Phew," she said, trying to relax. "That was crazy. I-I guess were stuck here until the storm passes." She glanced at Pietro. He was staring at her intently. "Um Pietro? You-you can put me down now."  
  
He set her down gently, and with such reluctance, that Kitty blushed tomato red. "W-Well," she stammered. "What should we do now?"  
  
He seemed to snap out of his reverie. "There's nothing we can do, really. Just something to pass the time I guess."  
  
"Yeah," said Kitty.  
  
They ended up in the gym, stretched out on a pile of mats. Kitty was mentally telling herself to relax. Pietro seemed to be staring at her, and it was making her very uncomfortable. He wasn't saying anything either.  
  
Pietro on the other hand, was quite comfortable. He had stayed in worse places than the school gym. And he had never had a girl like Kitty with him those times. But he was getting sick of hiding his feelings for her. Not only was it becoming increasingly difficult, but he had never been one who was scared to say what was on his mind. Besides, this stranded thing would be a whole lot more enjoyable if they stopped arguing and started-"  
  
"Hey!" said Kitty, interrupting Pietro's thoughts. "Look! The karyoke machine is still here from the last dance!" She was desperate to get away from Pietro and his penetrating gaze. Jumping up, she ran across the gym.  
  
Pietro frowned. She was trying to avoid talking with him. He could see right through her little karyoke scheme. Still, he might be able to use it to his advantage. Putting on his trademark smirk, he strolled over to her. "Why don't you sing something?"  
  
Kitty was visibly relieved. Pietro was acting like his usual self again. "Okay. But you can't laugh. Promise?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Start already!"  
  
Kitty slipped a CD into the machine. Bubbly pop music began to blare out of the speakers.  
  
Upside down.upside down.upside down  
  
My grades are down from A's to D's  
  
I lost myself in fantasies  
  
Of you and me together  
  
I don't know why - but dreaming's all I do  
  
I won't get by - on mere imagination  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue what I should do  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you..to you  
  
My teacher says to concentrate  
  
So what - his name was Peter the Great  
  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
  
Cuz I don't have forever  
  
I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
  
Each time I try - the same old hesitation  
  
Somehow someday  
  
You will love me too  
  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true  
  
Upside down.  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
She finished and looked up at him with a small smile.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why Pryde, was that for me? I had no idea you felt that way!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha Pietro. Very funny. It was the only song they had that I knew the lyrics to."  
  
"Sure sure," Pietro joked. "Try to hide it. But I know the truth now Pryde. You want me. You want me bad."  
  
Kitty fought to keep a blush from rising up on her cheeks. "Why do you always call me 'Pryde'?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Pietro looked up, surprised. "I don't know," he said slowly. "Habit, I suppose."  
  
Kitty felt a rush of wind and suddenly Pietro's face was a mere inch away from hers. "Kitty," he said huskily. She swallowed hard. He said her name like it was a caress.  
  
"Pietro, what are you doing?"  
  
He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Something I should have done a long time ago."  
  
Kitty's heart filled with fear and an agonizing anticipation at the same time. Could this possibly be it? The moment she had waited for her entire life? She dared not hope, and yet she had to ask.  
  
"W-What should you have done a long time ago?" She could not tear her eyes away from his. Their gazes were locked on each other. His eyes shone fierce with emotion, while hers shone with wonder and hope. (A/N: Which, after all, springs eternal. Love that quote.)  
  
"This." Pietro leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Time stopped. Everything else ceased to exist. It was only Kitty and Pietro, and the love that they had for each other.  
  
For Kitty, it was the sweetest, most perfect feeling ever. She had never experienced anything like this before. She had never felt so special.  
  
Pietro paused and leaned back a little to look at her. Kitty was positively glowing. He suddenly felt a little unsure. "What are we doing here?" he asked carefully.  
  
Kitty cocked an eyebrow at him. "We're doing what was meant to be. What feels right."  
  
That was the best possible answer she could have given him. Grinning, he leaned in again. This time the kiss was deeper, more confident. Kitty wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck, and he placed his hands around her waist. She could feel the heat, the passion his body was emitting wash over her. A hundred different emotions were swirling around inside of her.  
  
She leaned against the wall, enjoying the feeling of drowning in Pietro's kisses. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been this happy. She'd finally found him. The one. The perfect boy for her. After all that searching, she'd finally found him. Getting stranded with Pietro at school in the middle of a white out was fate's doing. And yet, she wouldn't have had it any other way. There was something romantic about being safe and warm in Pietro's arms while the snow swirled furiously around them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*takes a deep breath* I have been waiting forever to write that scene! Now that it's written, I don't know what to think. Was it any good? Let me know what you guys think please.  
  
Merci Beaucoup to all my reviewers. Especially, Beaubier. To steal Lance's catch phrase, you guys rock my world.  
  
I should really be studying for my Chemistry test tomorrow. lol. Maybe I'll get lucky and we'll have a snow day here tomorrow. Knowing my luck, that just won't happen. Damn weather!  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed it. Till next time,  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ!

Author's Note  
  
I got a *SNOW DAY!!* I am hysterically excited right now. I get out of my Chemistry test AND I get to spend the day writing! How interesting my school is. A foot of snow isn't enough to make them cancel, but -30 degrees weather is. It's about time.  
  
Anyways, I feel quite inspired so expect a chapter...or two...later on today. lol.  
  
So, keep checking ff.net, you never know what you'll find there waiting for you...  
  
~Druid-Priestess~  
  
*SNOW**SNOW**SNOW**SNOW**SNOW**SNOW**SNOW**SNOW**SNOW* 


	12. The Morning After

The Morning After  
  
Kitty awoke as a beam of sunlight hit her face. It was bright.  
Blinking, she sat up.  
'Where am I?' she wondered as she looked around. Her eyes landed on the  
'Go Bayville!'  
sign on the wall. 'Oh yeah,' she remembered. 'The school gym. And...Pietro?!' Glancing down, she saw him, still sleeping, on the mat. Kitty giggled. He looked adorable. His hair was messy, his shirt was all twisted up around his neck, and the sunlight was hitting him at the perfect angle. Sighing happily, she remembered the events of the previous night.  
  
A beam of even brighter sunlight seemed to be permanently glaring in Kitty's face. 'Odd,' she thought. She got up and wandered out into the hallway so she could look out a window. What she saw took her breath away. All thoughts of something strange happening vanished. Snow blanketed the school, about a foot of it. The intensely bright sunlight glittered off of it fiercely. In fact, the whole court hard seemed to be sparkling. And the sky was a cloudless deep blue. It was too inviting to resist.  
  
Kitty ran back into the gym and put a CD into the karyoke machine. She dragged the machine as close to the door as she could get it, and turned up the volume as far as it would go. As soon as the music started, Kitty ran outside.  
  
love ,love,love,love,love  
  
You smile a lot it makes me wonder what you're thinkin' of cause, baby you're  
  
Always on my mind. and right now, I want to with me here by my side,(here by my  
  
Side) with me till the end of time.  
  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you, love, love, with you. it  
  
Doesn't matter what you say or what you do, no matter what you say, no matter  
  
What you do. just give me a chance, and I know I'll make you understand but I,  
  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
  
Don't know if I should tell the world just how I'm feeling yet, cause, I wanna  
  
Be sure you feel the same. the more that I think about it you need to know,  
  
There's no other way no, no.  
  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you, love, love, with you. it  
  
Doesn't matter what you say or what you do, no matter what you say, no matter  
  
What you do. just give me a chance, and I know I'll make you understand but I,  
  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
  
(you must have been sent)  
  
You must have been sent from heaven above, you're everything I've ever dreamed of.  
  
You're too good to be true, no I don't think so. baby no.  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalala  
  
Just give me a chance, and I know I'll make you understand but I, I just can't  
  
Help myself I'm falling in love with you. I think I've fallen. I just can't  
  
Help myself I'm falling in love with you, love, love, with you. it doesn't  
  
Matter what you say or what you do, no matter what you say, no matter what you  
  
Do. just give me a chance, and I know I'll make you understand but I, I just  
  
Can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
  
I know it's love, it's gotta be love, I think I'm falling in love, I think I'm  
  
Falling in love, love, love, love, love, love I think I'm falling in love, I  
  
Think I'm falling in love, baby, love, love, love, love, love  
  
The whole time that song was playing, Kitty was dancing around the courtyard. She felt so filled with joy and love that she had to find some way to express it to the world. So, for a frenzied 3 minutes, she was running all over the place making snow angels, jumping up and down, and just enjoying the feeling of being alive.  
  
Meanwhile, Pietro had still been asleep inside the gym. He was, however, immediately woken up by the LOUD sound of pop music coming from somewhere near the door. Groaning, he stumbled over there. "What the..?" he muttered when he saw the karyoke machine and the door flung wide open. He was about to beat the hell out of the stupid machine when he saw Kitty outside. She was lying in a huge mound of snow, staring up at the sky, and giggling insanely. Pietro stared in shock. 'Is she on crack? It's fricken' freezing outside!' Behind him, the karyoke machine started to play another song. This one was a fast-paced dance number. Kitty leaped up and started dancing around the courtyard.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!?!" Pietro yelled out to her.  
  
Kitty squealed and ran over to him. "Come on! It's gorgeous out!" She dragged him outside and literally threw him into a pile of snow.  
  
Pietro lay there in complete disbelief. Kitty had just picked him up and thrown him into a giant snow hill. he could hear her laughing from somewhere off to the right. Sitting up, he sputtered, "What is going on?"  
  
Kitty twirled around. Life Pietro. Life is going on. Isn't it just fabulous?"  
  
Pietro was incredulous. He had never seen her like this before. "You have lost it Kitty. You have totally lost it."  
  
Kitty grinned at him. "No, I've found it. I've finally found it."  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Found what?"  
  
"Love. Happiness. The perfect guy for me. A whole bunch of wonderful things."  
  
Pietro smiled then. "Well, he must be one great guy to be worthy of you."  
  
"Oh he is," Kitty giggled.  
  
He smirked at her. "Devastatingly handsome too I'll bet. Not to mention intelligent, witty, practically perfe-"  
  
He was cut off by a snowball that Kitty threw at him. It just happened to land on his face. Wiping snow out of his eyes, Pietro looked down at her. "That's it. You are dead!"  
  
He jumped up and started chasing Kitty around the courtyard. It really wasn't much of a chase, as Pietro's super speed allowed him to catch her in a matter of seconds. Pinning her down in the snow, he dumped a snowball on her face.  
  
"Pietro!!" she squealed. Snow was melting on her face, clinging to her hair and eyelashes. To Pietro, she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
Her eyes alight with mirth, she smirked up at him. "Actually, that guy I mentioned? He's really more of an egotistical, in-love-with-himself, physc- "  
  
This time it was she who was cut off. Pietro's lips had landed on hers in the most pleasing way possible. Kitty's mind whirled with the perfection of the moment. The two of them, all tangled up in the snow, breathless from laughing, just enjoying what they had. It was sheer bliss.  
  
"Alright you two. Break it up!" called a very familiar southern voice. Kitty phased through Pietro, causing him to sink rather quickly face first into the snow. She looked over at the sidewalk. Rogue and Jean stood there, trying not to laugh. They began applauding, and Kitty blushed bright red.  
  
"W-What are you two doing here?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.  
  
Rogue smirked at her. "We're here ta get the two of ya before anyone gets suspicious."  
  
Kitty was confused. "What are you talking about?" Pietro picked that moment to sit back up and put his arm possessively around her.  
  
Jean smiled. "Well, looks like our plan worked Rogue!" Rogue nodded and the two of them started laughing again.  
  
"What plan?!?!?" shrieked Kitty.  
  
Rogue managed to stop laughing long enough to fill Kitty in. "Well, Ah saw the way ya were tryin' so hard not ta like Speedy over there. And Ah also saw the way he kept starin' longingly at ya in school. And Ah couldn't figure out why ya just didn't tell each other! I mean, it was so obvious."  
  
Kitty didn't think that her face could possibly get any redder. She glanced at Pietro out of the corner of her eye, and to her amazement, he looked like he was blushing too.  
  
"So," interjected Jean. "Rogue came to me, and we devised a plan. She borrowed Storm's powers, accidentally of course, and we hid behind the school. Then, when your Math teacher came out, I made him forget that he was going to go back inside."  
  
"And then Ah used Storm's powers to make a blizzard of sorts so ya couldn't phase out and run home." Rogue looked quite pleased with herself. "We knew that the two of ya wouldn't be able ta keep your hands off each other for long stranded in the school like that."  
  
"Rogue!" shrieked Kitty. "I can't believe you just said that! And I can't believe that you planned this whole thing!"  
  
Rogue grinned at her. "Well, from the looks of it, we were right. You two looked pretty cozy when we showed up."  
  
Kitty buried her face in her hands. Jean and Rogue started laughing again. Pietro nudged her. "I guess we do owe them," he said quietly. "What do you say we repay them with a little revenge?" Kitty glanced at him. "An excellent idea. Let's go." She phased them both underground and over to where Rogue and Jean were standing.  
  
The girls soon found themselves covered in snow. "Kitty!" gasped Rogue as she struggled to climb out of the snow mound. "That wasn't nice!"  
  
Kitty giggled and leaned against Pietro. "Oh I know that Rogue. But I had to get you back somehow for trying your hardest to embarrass me."  
  
When Rogue and Jean finally got out of the snow, the group headed home. "We told the Professor that you were sleeping over at a friend's house. But it's already noon, so we thought we'd come get you before he really started to worry. We didn't think you'd want to have to explain to him and Wolverine that you spent the night with Pietro in the school gym."  
  
"Thanks you guys," said Kitty gratefully.  
  
They reached the Brotherhood house first. Kitty turned toward Pietro. "Call me later?"  
  
"Definitely." The pair shared a kiss and Pietro headed inside. As the girls continued down the road, they could hear Toad yell "Yo Pietro, were you just makin' out with Pryde?!"  
  
They giggled. "So, Kitty," said Jean after they'd calmed down. "Is Pietro a good kisser?"  
  
Kitty blushed, but only slightly. "Yes, he is. Speaking of kissing, how's Scott?" she countered. It was Jean's turn to blush and Rogue and Kitty laughed.  
  
"Admit it Kitty. You love us for what we did. Yesterday was the happiest day in your life, and ya know it." said Rogue.  
  
Kitty giggled. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. It was! We--"  
  
"Oh!" yelled Rogue. "Ah don't need to hear any more, really. Bad mental images."  
  
Kitty hit her playfully. "Yeah okay."  
  
The three girls walked into the mansion. Each was smiling. Scott came into the front hall. "Oh, Kitty, you're back. How was the sleepover?"  
  
They burst into hysterical giggled. Scott scratched his head confusedly. "Uh, what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Scott, said Kitty between giggles. "The sleepover was great. Best I've ever been to." Still laughing, the girls went upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First of all, I am sooo sorry that I didn't get this out yesterday. My parents made me shovel the driveway and the sidewalk, and then I got into a huge fight with my mom and she banned me from the computer. But, all is better now. Yay!  
  
Second, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I want to thank my reviewers. Love you guys.  
  
btch: See, the teacher and the snowstorm are explained!  
  
Katzztar: You were totally right! The snowstorm didn't just come on it's own. Tee he hee. Powers are so useful.  
  
The next chapter will be out sometime this weekend. Probably tomorrow. Which reminds me! I got another snow day today! Yay, I love the weather.  
  
Review Please!  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	13. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day  
  
It was Valentine's Day. Kitty was very excited. Pietro had sent her a card the night before inviting her to an "Evening of Roses." He was being very secretive, and she had no idea where this "Evening of Roses" was going to take place.  
  
Rogue knew. Pietro had asked her to help him pull off his 'plan', and she had a little card if instructions that she was to give to Kitty at verified times. It was driving Kitty crazy. This being the first Valentine's Day that she was seriously involved with someone, she was dying to know where he was taking her.  
  
"Kitty," said Rogue, smirking. "Will ya stop fidgeting already? It's not gonna get ya there any sooner. Ya still got 3 hours ta wait."  
  
Kitty glared at her. "Oh come on Rogue," she wheedled. "Can't you just give me a little hint? I mean, how am I supposed to know what to wear if I don't know where I'm going?"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Don't worry. I got something for ya to wear."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? No offense Rogue, but we don't exactly have the same taste in clothes."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Relax. It's perfect for your little date with Pietro, Ah'm sure of it."  
  
"Little date? Rogue, this is not a 'little date.' This is Valentine's Day! It's the most romantic day of the year!"  
  
"Kitty, Valentine's Day is just an overly commercialized holiday invented for the flower and chocolate industry. Ya can be romantic any day of the year. Ya don't need some special holiday."  
  
Kitty looked exasperated. "Rogue! How can you say that? Valentine's Day is special, and I want to be romanced by my boyfriend if you don't mind!"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Okay okay. God, Ah think all this waitin' is makin' ya cranky. Let's go watch Scott try and be all romantic with Jean."  
  
Kitty had to laugh at that. They both knew that Scott was hopelessly clueless when it came to romance. "Okay," she agreed. "Let's go. Hopefully it will take my mind off of tonight."  
  
The two girls went downstairs. All of the other X-Men were already gathered in the living room. Scott was pacing back and forth by the windows. Kitty giggled as she and Rogue sat down. "What's going on?" she asked Amara. "Well," said Amara, trying not to laugh. "Scott's still waiting for Jean to come downstairs. We're all waiting to see what he got her."  
  
The two girls glanced over at Scott and burst into giggles once more. "Poor Scott," said Kitty. "I hope for his sake that this year's gift is better than last year's."  
  
Everyone joined in the laughter as they remembered last year's gift. "What ever made him think that a new paint job for her car was romantic anyway?" wondered Jubilee. All the girls giggled at that ridiculous notion.  
  
"Hey," piped up Bobby. "You girls have it easy. You just have to sit there and wait to be doted on. Us guys are the one's who have to come up with 'romantic' gifts. Half the time we don't know what the hell we're doing."  
  
The girls rolled their eyes. "Oh please," said Amara. "It's not that hard. Some flowers, jewelry maybe. We just want something that show's that you put a lot of thought into it. Something that proves that you love us enough to really think about what would make us feel special."  
  
Just then, Jean entered the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Scott, then at Jean, and back at Scott again. He looked like he was going to be sick with nervousness. Kitty placed her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. Many of the others did the same.  
  
"Uh, hi Jean," said Scott lamely. Rogue snorted. This was almost too painful to watch. Watching Scott crash and burn was like watching those fluffy bunnies get eaten on the Discovery Channel.  
  
"Hi Scott," said Jean calmly. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Uh, yeah, uh, you too," Scott replied. "Um, I, uh, got you this, uh, g- gift." He handed her a box wrapped in red tissue paper.  
  
"Well," Kitty whispered to Amara. "This at least looks better than last year. Maybe Scott learned his lesson."  
  
Amara giggled. "Doubtful. Guys are so clueless."  
  
Jean sat down on a chair and opened her gift. It appeared to be a book of some kind.  
  
"Oooh," whispered Jubilee. "How educational! He got her a book. Maybe it's 'An Introduction to Nuclear Physics.' I think she signed up to take that class in college. How very romantic of Scott!"  
  
The girls on the couch collapsed into helpless laughter. It was just too funny.  
  
But one look at Jean would have told them that this was no educational gift. She had her hand pressed over her heart and appeared to be close to tears.  
  
"Oh Scott," she said, struggling to keep her composure. She put the book down and ran over to where he stood. Throwing her arms around him, she buried her head in his shoulder. "It's so beautiful! It's perfect, really, it's the sweetest thing I've ever gotten."  
  
Scott appeared to be feeling a combination of embarrassment, shock, and total elation. Awkwardly, he put his arms around her. "I'm...I'm glad you like it. I..I wasn't sure.."  
  
But Jean silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"WOOOOOH!" shrieked the people on the couch. The couple pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
"Come on Scott," said Jean. "Let's go somewhere more private." She tried to glare at Kitty and Rogue, but she was too happy and ended up smiling giddily instead.  
  
'Wow,' thought Kitty. 'Scott really stepped up.'  
  
"Hey Kitty," sang out Rogue. "According to Pietro's little schedule here, it's time for you ta go and get ready."  
  
Kitty jumped up. "Really? OH my God, I am soooo excited! Come on!" She dragged Rogue off the couch. "I have to see this outfit that you've picked out for me."  
  
Laughing, Rogue followed the younger girl upstairs. "Don't get too excited Kit. It's real simple."  
  
Kitty couldn't sit still. "Okay! Just give it to me already!"  
  
Rogue walked over to her closet and pulled out a bag. "Okay, now close your eyes."  
  
Giggling madly, Kitty did. She held out her hands. Rogue placed something on them. Kitty felt something soft.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kitty saw that she was holding something white. Shaking it out, she realized that it was a long, flowing, corset dress. Utterly simple, and completely gorgeous. "Oh Rogue," said Kitty. "This is beautiful! Thank you so much!"  
  
With a squeal, Kitty jumped on Rogue's bed and gave her a hug.  
  
And hour later, Kitty was ready to go. Her hair was out of it's usual ponytail and hung gleaming at her shoulders. Makeup was simple: nude lip- gloss, mascara, and the slightest hint of shimmer eye shadow.  
  
"Hmm," said Kitty as she twirled in front of the mirror. It's awfully cold out to be wearing a dress like this. We must be going somewhere hot!"  
  
"Or," said Rogue, "you could just wear a coat over it until you got to where ever it is that you're going."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Rogue, you're not supposed to ruin my dream date fantasies with stupid logic."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Oh yes, common sense is so over-rated," she said sarcastically.  
  
Kitty waved a hand in Rogue's face. "Whatever. Nothing could ruin this night for me. Not even your incredibly large amount of cynicism that you insist on shoving in my face."  
  
Rogue was about to retort when the doorbell rang. Kitty froze. "He's here," she whispered.  
  
Rogue glanced out the window. "Yep, he is." Kitty was suddenly very pale. "Hey, you okay?" asked Rogue.  
  
Kitty sat down heavily on the bed. "I don't know. Ugh, this is so stupid. We've been on dates before, I don't why this particular one should make me so nervous."  
  
Rogue smiled sympathetically. "Just try and relax Kit. Ya look beautiful. Everything will be fine. The two of ya are in love, just enjoy it."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah. I just, I never thought I would be here. And now that I am, I'm scared that something is gonna go wrong and mess up everything."  
  
"If it's really meant to be, then nothing can mess it up," Rogue said.  
  
"Kitty!" yelled Amara. "Pietro's here!"  
  
Kitty looked panicked. "But what if it's not meant to be?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tee he hee. You have to wait to find out what happens! Hmm, the more reviews, the quicker I'll update! Review Review Review!  
  
Thanks a ton the people that reviewed the previous chapter. Love you guys.  
  
w1cked angel: Glad you liked my story. And I totally know what you mean. When I read a really good fic, I'm just like...I can't even describe it. But it's a really good feeling.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	14. An Evening of Roses

An Evening of Roses  
  
"Kitty!" admonished Rogue. "I've seen the two of ya together, and let me tell you, it's meant ta be. Now go!" She pushed Kitty out into the hallway.  
  
Kitty leaned against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths. 'Okay Pryde," she told herself. 'You are gonna be fine. All this nervousness is ridiculous! Everything will be fine.' Slowly, she began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
Reaching them, she paused at the top and looked down. Pietro was standing by the door with Amara, looking totally hot as usual. Kitty stood there, quivering, about to run back to her room, when Amara called out "Hey look!! There she is!"  
  
Pietro turned and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Wow," he said softly. "You look incredible."  
  
Kitty smiled, and somewhat shakily walked down the stairs. "Thank you."  
  
Pietro offered her his arm, which she gratefully took. Now that he was here, she felt a little better. "Well, I guess we're off," she said to Amara.  
  
Amara giggled. "Have fun you two. Have a safe flight!"  
  
As Pietro steered her out the door, Kitty turned to him, surprised. "Are we flying somewhere?"  
  
Pietro grinned at her. "Not exactly." He pulled out a blood red rose. "Here," he said, arranging it in her hair. "Perfect."  
  
Kitty was touched, but also very curious. "Okay, enough of all this secrecy. Where and what is this 'Evening of Roses?!'"  
  
Pietro smirked at her. "Curiosity killed the cat darling. Have patience."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
He checked his watch. "Okay, it's time. Are you ready?"  
  
Kitty nodded excitedly. "I've been ready all day!"  
  
"Then here we go," said Pietro. Before she could react, he scooped her up and ran off. To Kitty, the feeling was indescribable. It was terrifying and thrilling and scary, but safe because she could feel his arms around her.  
  
And then it stopped, just as suddenly as it had started. Pietro set Kitty down gently. She looked around in wonder. They were in the Sahara Desert. The sand was a deep orange gold, and the sky was alive with the beginnings of a sunset. Kitty looked down. There was a path of rose petals and other things that Kitty didn't recognize on the sand. The path was bordered with hundreds of tiny candles. Upon closer inspection, Kitty saw that they were little jars of water with candles floating in them.  
  
Pietro leaned over to her. "Welcome to the Evening of Roses," he whispered. Kitty shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. This was quite possibly the most romantic thing she had ever seen.  
  
"Pietro," she whispered back. "It's--"  
  
"Shh, don't say anything. Come on." He led her along the path of rose petals. It was all Kitty could do to keep from crying. The whole thing was better than she had ever imagined.  
  
At the end of the path, there was a red blanket spread out in the sand. It was surrounded by bigger candles and more rose petals. "Oh," said Kitty, Her voice caught in her throat. "It's...it's beautiful."  
  
"Glad you like it." As they sat down, the sky erupted in magnificent color as the sunset got under way.  
  
Pietro took her hand. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his thumb up and down on her hand. Kitty looked up at him, unable to tear her eyes away from his face.  
  
"Kitty, you're the first girl that I've ever trusted. And I mean that. It's...not easy for me to truly let people in. I've felt...drawn to you for a long time, but, it was right here, that day that Lance...died, that I realized it for the first time. I love you Kitty. I love you so much. I know that sounds horrible, but when I saw you there crying I just, I just wanted to run over there and make it all go away. It killed me to see you like that."  
  
Kitty was definitely crying now. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh Pietro. I...I l-love you too. I do...I." she dove into arms.  
  
Pietro could not remember a time in his life when he had been happier than he was right now. She love him back. She loved him back! He was filled with such joyous energy that he had to get up. With a whoop, he took off running. Kitty rolled over on the blanket laughing.  
  
Seconds later he was back. "Well look at this," she teased. "The infamous Pietro Maximoff made so happy by a girl. I thought it was usually the other way around."  
  
Pietro shrugged. "What can I say. You're the one for me."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Well I'm glad."  
  
Sitting back down again, Pietro pulled out a CD player. "Okay, time for part two." He moved so that he was sitting behind her and she could lean back against him. He pressed play, and hauntingly beautiful music came out of the speakers.  
  
Erev shel shoshanim  
  
"Evening of Roses," Pietro translated in her ear.  
  
Ney tse na ha bus tan  
  
"Let us go out to the grove."  
  
Mor bes a mim u le vo na  
  
"Myrrh, fragrant spices, and incense,"  
  
Le ra glech mif tan  
  
"Are a threshold for your feet."  
  
Lai la lai la yo red  
  
"Night falls slowly,"  
  
Sho shan nosh va  
  
"And the wind of roses is blowing."  
  
Ha va el chash lach shir ba lat  
  
"Let me whisper you a song, secretly,"  
  
Ah a ha va  
  
"A song of love." Kitty shivered at the tenderness in his voice.  
  
Sha char ho ma yo na  
  
"Dawn, a dove is cooing."  
  
Ro shech ma ley t'la lim  
  
"Your hair is covered with dew."  
  
Pich el ha bo ker sho sha na  
  
"Your mouth is a rose unto the morning."  
  
Ek te fey nu  
  
"I will pick it for myself."  
  
The music faded away slowly. 'Pietro has to be the most romantic boy in the whole world,' thought Kitty deliriously. She turned around. "Pietro," said Kitty with complete confidence. "You are the only boy I will ever love." Their lips met in delicious kiss after delicious kiss. And in that moment, Kitty possessed and lost the whole world and everything in it, and was left with the feeling and the knowledge, which is love, that no matter how we give ourselves, we always end up losing. That to love is to lose, the moment we agree to the bargain. And, as humans, we keep standing there wanting to lose more.  
  
Later, as they lay entwined in each other's arms, Kitty thought to herself. 'This my destiny. This the way my life was meant to turn out.' That made her smile. 'All of the hardship, the pain, the frustration, was worth it just to have this night.' She looked up at the sky. It was a vast, endless expanse, magnified because she was in the desert. The stars twinkled down at her. 'I love you Lance,' she said silently. 'You will always be one of my best friends.' Somehow she knew that whatever happened to her, she would be alright. She could handle it. Because she finally was the person that she'd always wanted to be. Kitty realized now that she didn't need to change her look to be taken seriously. The change was an internal one, and she had made it. She glanced at her watch: 12:01 am. 'This,' she thought. 'Is the first day of the rest of my life.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END.  
  
It is 1:24 in the afternoon, and I have just finished the final chapter of Erev Shel Shoshanim. This is sad, I feel kind of like crying. *sniffs* I can't believe it's over.  
  
All of my reviewers, I LOVE you guys. This was my first X-Men Evolution fic, and you guys were awesome. Really, I totally appreciated every review.  
  
And you finally know what Erev Shel Shoshanim is! It's this really pretty song that I sang with my school choir for our fall concert. I, being a hopeless romantic, fell in love with it right away and started having these desert fantasies. Hence the idea for the last chapter. lol.  
  
The whole process was such an experience. My original vision was totally different from what it turned out to be. It's amazing the changes it went through. But I like it, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.  
  
Now, as for my next fic, what pairing should it be? Let me know what you think in your reviews.  
  
And so, with a heavy heart, I let Erev Shel Shoshanim sink into the recesses of fanfiction.net. (Can you tell that I am a very dramatic person? lol)  
  
Thank you all again.  
  
Farewell,  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


End file.
